iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Noble Families of Lys
Of the Three Daughters of Valyria, Lys is the only to still be considered truly free, for both Tyrosh and Myr fall into the domain of the Kingdom of the Three Daughters. Despite this, House Targaryen has always claimed control over the city, and has sought to prove their dominion both during the War of Unification and the Duel of the Dragons. The city is ruled by a Conclave of Magisters, chosen from the wealthiest and most powerful families. Main Families Lohar A relatively newer noble house of Lys, Lohar traces their roots back to Slaver's Bay, specifically Yunkai. In Lys, House Lohar is most well known for participating in the slave trade from Slaver’s Bay, often bringing captured men to Slaver’s Bay to sell and bring back purchased female slaves destined for the Lysene pleasure houses. Maar The Maar family is the newest of the noble families of Lys, tracing their descent from mere peasants who were able to pull themselves up into the upper class by hard work and good luck. House Maar is well known for their artisans, and they have in their service, both freemen and slaves who practice woodworking, jewellery making, tailoring, and many other services that may not be huge money makers, have kept this family firmly rooted among the nobility when others would see them cast back down. Because of this, House Maar often holds the goodwill of the smallfolk of Lys, who see them as an example of how one can ascend to wealth and power. Despite these humble beginnings, House Maar owns a large manse within the city, boasting what is said to be the most expansive collection of vintages in all of the Free Cities. The cellar contains variants as well-known as fine Arbor Golds to more exotic beverages from the Far East. They are not related to the Maar family of Astapori, although the story goes that the first member of the Lyseni family of the same name was once a slave sold by the family, and decided to take their name, seeking to grow more powerful with it than they had ever been. Nahohr House Nahohr are the city’s preeminent shipbuilders. Whether military vessels or pleasure yachts, most ships in Lys were built in Nahohr shipyards. House Nahohr maintains friendly relationships with the natives on the northern coast of Sothoryos, where they harvest most of the timber for their ships. They are also known to pay off the corsairs that stalk ships near the Basilisk Isles in exchange for safe passage. Most of the ships owned by the other Lyseni families are purchased from the Nahohrs, and all with be marked with the sigil of the family at the base of the mast. Ormollen House Ormollen is well regarded as the creators of Lys’ first pillowhouse, and even today leads the city in the training and offering of the finest bedslaves the world has ever known. While several other families have established pillowhouses in Lys, it is well known that the most beautiful and skilled girls are found at Ormollen establishments. Rogare The most wealthy of all the noble families of Lys. They own the Rogare Bank and the Sathmantes’ Mint. The favour of House Rogare is often sought, both by those in Essos, as well as across the Narrow Sea in Westeros. The prospect of getting their hands on some Rogare gold has driven many a king into making a trip to Lys. The Rogare family once owned a Valyrian Steel longsword, last wielded by Medraro Rogare. When Myr fell to the forces of the Targaryens and the Tyroshi, Medraro was given command of much of the Lyseni forces, eventually meeting them at the Battle of Widows. Although Medraro controlled his army admirably, breaking the Kingdom's formidable spear wall, he and the Queensguard Jaime Bettley were slain, and the Valyrian Steel blade of the Rogare Family, Truth, claimed by the sellsword Captain of the Silver Guild. The family still owns a Valyrian steel dagger, called Silvertongue. Sathmantes The oldest noble family of Lys has experienced a downturn in their fortunes as of late. Once the owners of the Sathmantes’ Mint that bears their name, a slew of bad financial investments and unfortunate disasters cost the family most of their money, eventually forcing them to sell the Mint to House Rogare. While they are certainly down, they are not yet out. The name Sathmantes still means something in Lys and elsewhere, and a skilled leader could still turn the family’s fortunes around. Vhassyl The most militaristic of the noble families, House Vhassyl has a Valyrian steel longsword called Bloodmoon that they have carried since before the Fall of Valyria. House Vhassyl maintains a large standing militia force and often call themselves “the Protectors of Lys”. They own the fishing village of Canahs to the west of the Free City, and have been heavily involved in the trade of both spice and silk for many generations. Category:Lys Category:Essos Category:Essosi Category:Free Cities